Nahum Tate
Irish | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Nahum Tate (1652 - July 30, 1715) was an Irish-born English poet, hymnist, and playwright, who served as British Poet Laureate. Life Overview Tate, son of a clergyman in Dublin, was educated at Trinity College there. He published Poems on Several Occasions (1677), Panacea; or, A poem on tea, and, in collaboration with Dryden, the 2nd part of Absalom and Achitophel. He also adapted Shakespeare's Richard II and Lear, making what he considered improvements. Thus in Lear Cordelia is made to survive her father, and marry Edgar. This desecration, which was defended by Dr. Johnson, kept the stage till well on in the 19th century. He also wrote various miscellaneous poems, now forgotten. He is best remembered as the Tate of Tate and Brady's metrical version of the Psalms, published in 1696. Tate, who succeeded Shadwell as Poet Laureate in 1690, figures in The Dunciad.John William Cousin, "Tate, Nahum," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 371. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 12, 2018. Family and education Tate was born in Dublin in 1652, son of Faithful Teate (as the name is generally spelled), a clergyman probably of the puritan party. Faithful Teate was born in County. Cavan, and attended Trinity College, Dublin, earning a B.A. in 1621 and an M.A. 1624, and subsequently proceeding D.D. He was instituted to the rectory of Castleterra, Ballyhaise, in 1625. In 1641, being rector of Castleterra, Ballyhaise, he gave information to the government regarding the plans of the rebels, and was consequently robbed on his way to Dublin. His house was plundered and burnt, and his wife and children cruelly treated, three of the children dying of the injuries. About 1650 he was incumbent of East Greenwich. In 1660 he was once more in Dublin, and held the benefice of St. Werburgh's in that city. His Meditations show him still living in 1672. Besides some sermons — 2 of them dedicated to Oliver and Henry Cromwell — he published a poem entitled Ter Tria; or, The Doctrine of the Three Sacred Persons, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit; Principal Graces, Faith, Hope, and Love; Main Duties, Prayer, Hearing, and Meditation, pithy and quaint, in the vein of Bishop Andrews or George Herbert.Bennet, 379. Nahum Teate matriculated at Trinity College as a scholar in 1668, and earned a B.A. in 1672. He moved to London in 1676,Nahum Tate, Canterbury Dictionary of Hymnology. Web, Dec. 14, 2016. and adopted the spelling "Tate" at that time.John Holland, Nahum Tate, Psalmists of Britain: Records of upwards of One Hundred and Fifty Authors, who have rendered the Whole or Parts of The Book of Psalms, into English Verse, 1843, 2:109-13. Playwright In 1677 Tate published in London a volume of Poems in varied metres, fresher than his later work, and not yet dominated by the heroic fashion. His 1st drama, Brutus of Alba; or, The Enchanted Lovers (London, 4to), founded on the story of Dido and Æneas, and dedicated to the Marquis of Dorset, followed in 1678. His Loyal General, with a prologue by Dryden, was given at Dorset Garden in 1680. Tate's version of Shakespeare's Richard II, entitled The Sicilian Usurper, was played at the Theatre Royal in 1681, but was suppressed upon the 3rd performance as offering too close a parallel with the political situation of the time. Later in 1681 Betterton appeared at Dorset Garden in King Lear as altered by Tate, and this alteration actually held the stage until about 1840. The part of the fool is entirely omitted, and Cordelia survives to marry Edgar. Addison protested against the outrage on Shakespeare (Spectator, No. 40). But Tate's adaptation was defended, on grounds of poetical justice, by Johnson, whose feelings had been agitated by witnessing the death of Cordelia. Tate proceeded to alter Coriolanus into his Ingratitude of a Commonwealth, played at the Theatre Royal in 1682. His next piece, a farce entitled Duke and No Duke, 1st printed in 1685, but acted before that date at the Theatre Royal, is said to have diverted Charles II. His Cuckold's Haven, produced at the same theater in 1685, is a bad imitation of Chapman and Marston's Eastward Ho! His Island Princess; or, The Generous Portugals, was an equally bad alteration of Fletcher; it was played at the Theatre Royal in 1687. His Injured Love; or, The cruel husband, altered from Webster's White Devil, seems never to have been acted. All the above pieces were printed in quarto in the years referred to (see Genest, Hist. of the Stage, i. passim, and x. 152). Tate protested against the demoralisation of the theatre. In 1698, the date of Jeremy Collier's indictment of the stage, he drew up proposals for the regulation of plays and of the theatre behind the scenes, in which he pronounces that the stage must be either reformed or silenced. Poet Tate was commissioned by John Dryden to write the 2nd part of Absalom and Achitophel. The portraits of Elkanah Settle and Thomas Shadwell, however, are attributed to Dryden, who probably also put the finishing touches to the poem.Nhum Tate, NNDB. Web, Dec. 14, 2016. The piece is above Tate's usual level, and Scott traced Dryden's strengthening hand in many parts besides the 200 lines which are acknowledged to be his. He instances the character of Corah and perhaps Arod, and the account of the Green-ribbon Club. The portraits of Michal and of Dryden as Asaph he concedes wholly to Tate. In Dryden's Miscellanies and his translations of Ovid and Juvenal, Tate appears as an occasional colleague for the next few years.Bennett, 380. Tate published both original poems and translations from Ovid and Juvenal. He also wrote the libretto for Henry Purcell's opera Dido and Aeneas which was given its 1st known performance in 1689; and the text for Purcell's Birthday Ode "Come ye Sons of Art" in 1694. Tate also translated Syphilis sive Morbus Gallicus, Girolamo Fracastoro's Latin pastoral poem on the subject of the disease of syphilis, into English heroic couplets. Psalmist In 1696 appeared the New Version of the Psalms, in metre, by Tate and Nicholas Brady. 2 different versions of it were published in 1698, and from each of these a stream of editions issued for a century. The book was "allowed" and "permitted to be used in all churches, &c., as shall think fit to receive it" by the king in council. In 1698 A Supplement to the New Version of the Psalms by the same authors was advertised, containing paraphrases of the Lord's Prayer, Creed, Commandments, Canticles, &c., after the precedent of Sternhold and Hopkins, and several additional psalms in peculiar measures. A license for this book was obtained from the queen in council in 1703. The additional psalms were omitted and other changes were made in later editions. Tate's share in these volumes cannot be apportioned; but it is plausible to ascribe to him the ornate pieces of a Drydenesque character (of these Ps. cxxxvii, "Thou, Lord, by strictest search hast known," is the best). The Christmas hymn, "While shepherds watched," is generally attributed to him, and a few of similar feeling (e.g. Ps. xlii. "As pants the hart"), which stand out above the doggerel mass, may be his also. There are curious traces of political allusion in Psalms xviii. xxxvii–xliii. ci–ii–lxx. and cvii–xl.— : The prince who slights what God commands, : Exposed to scorn must leave his throne. Though attaining ultimately almost universal use, the book made way in the churches, at 1st slowly. Bishop Beveridge condemned it as "new and modish." Tate replied to his attack with some spirit in an Essay on Psalmody (1710). Death Tate is described as an honest, quiet man, with a downcast face and somewhat given to ‘fuddling.’ The patronage of Dorset often shielded him from his creditors. But he was hiding from them in the Mint, Southwark, when death found him, 12 Aug. 1715. He was buried in the neighbouring church of St. George's. Writing Almost all Tate's work is tacked on to that of someone else, either as an editor or a translator, or a colleague or one of a company. The list of the productions in which he had a hand is long. Among the translations which he executed for the booksellers may be mentioned, from the French, The Life of Louis of Bourbon, late Prince of Condé, digested into Annals (1693); The Four Epistles of A. G. Busbequius concerning his Embassy into Turkey (1694); and from the Latin Cowley's ‘History of Plants’ (1695). The only original poem worth naming is Panacea: A poem on tea (London, 1700, 8vo). Most of his poems are elegies or adulatory verses to great people, designed to attract pecuniary recognition. Pope's label for him in the ‘Dunciad’ is "Tate's poor page;" elsewhere he calls him the poetical child of Ogilby. Parnell ridicules him in the Bookworm. Southey has pronounced Tate the lowest of the laureates except his predecessor; but Pye and Laurence Eusden may dispute the place. Recognition On the death of Thomas Shadwell, Tate was appointed Poet Laureate on December 24, 1692, through Dorset, the lord chamberlain. He celebrated in official verse the death of Queen Mary and Queen Anne and the victory of Blenheim, as well as many smaller events. He was reappointed by the lord chamberlain upon Anne's accession in 1702, and was also named historiographer-royal, with a pension of £200 a year. Contemporary stagings of Tate's works In addition to the well known 1981 production by the Royal Shakespeare Company of Nicholas Nickleby in England and New York, directed by Trevor Nunn]], which included the concluding scene of Tate's version of Romeo and Juliet with its happy ending, there has been at least one other production of Tate's work in New York. In 1985, the Riverside Shakespeare Company of New York City staged Tate's History of King Lear in its original form, "happy ending" and all, directed by W. Stuart McDowell at The Shakespeare Center.Mel Gussow. "Tate's Lear at Riverside", The New York Times, April 5, 1985, and Howard Kissel. "King Lear for Optimists", Women's Wear Daily, March 22, 1985. This included removing the Fool altogether, adding a confidante for Cordelia, named Arante, as well as an "abduction" scene of Cordelia on the heath. The play concluded with multiple happy endings: for Lear and Kent, and Cordelia and Edgar, who presumably wed after the play's conclusion. Musical interludes were sung by cast members during the act breaks, accompanied by a harpsichord in the orchestra pit. (For more information about this, see Riverside Shakespeare Company, and King Lear.) Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: T.M., for Benjamin Tooke, 1677 **enlarged, London: Benjamin Tooke, 1684. *''The Second Part of Absalom and Achitophel: A poem'' (with John Dryden). London: Jacob Tonson, 1682. *''On the Sacred Memory of our Late Sovereign''. London: J. Playford, for Henry Playford, 1685. *''A Pastoral Elegy on the Death of Mr. John Playford''. London: Henry Playford, 1687. *''A Pastoral in Memory of the Duke of Ormond. London: Randal Taylor, 1688. *''A Poem Occasioned by His Majesty's Voyage to Holland. London: Richard Baldwin, 1691. *''A Poem Occasioned by the Late Discontents''. London: Richard Baldwin, 1691. *''Characters of Vertue and Vice ... attempted in verse'' (adapted from Joseph Hall). London: Francis Saunders, 1691. *''A Present for the Ladies''. London: Francis Saunders, 1693. *''Mausoleum: A funeral poem on Queen Mary''. London: 1693. *''An Ode upon His Majesty's Birth-day''. London: Richard Baldwin, 1694. *''A Poem on the Late Promotion of Several Eminent Persons''. London: Richard Baldwin, 1694. *''In Memory of Joseph Washington Esq: An elegy''. London: Richard Baldwin, 1694. *''An Ode upon ... the first secular day since the University of Dublin's foundation''. Dublin: Joseph Ray, 1694. *''An Elegy on ... the Late Archbishop of Canterbury''. London: B. Aylmer / W. Rogers, 1695. *''The Anniversary Ode for ... His Majesty's birthday''. London: Richard Baldwin, 1698. *''A Consolatory Poem to Lord Cutts''. London: R.R., for Henry Playford, 1698. *''Elegies''. London: J. Wild, 1699. *''An Essay of a Character of Sir G. Treby. London: privately published, printed by R. Roberts, 1700. *''Funeral Poems. London: J. Gardyner, for J. Nutt ..., 1700. *''Panacea: A poem upon tea, in two cantos''. London: J. Roberts, 1700. **also published in A Poem upon Tea; with A discourse on its sov'rain virtues. London: J. Nutt, 1702. *''An Elegy in Memory of ... Ralph Marshall''. London: privately published, printed by R. Roberts, 1700. *''The Kentish Worthies: A poem. London: A. Baldwin, 1701. *''A Congratulatory Poem on the New Parliament. London: printed for W. Rogers, 1701. *''A Monumental Poem: In memory of The Right Honourable Sir George Treby''. London: Jacob Tonson, 1702 1701 *''A Congratulatory Poem on the New Parliament''. London: W. Rogers, 1701. *''An Ode Upon the Assembling of the New Parliament''. London: 1702. *''The Song for New Years Day, 1703''. London: John Nutt, 1703. *''Portrait-Royal: A poem upon Her Majesty's picture set up in Guild-Hall''. London: J. Rawlins, 1703. *''The Triumph; or, Warriours welcome: A poem on the glorious successes of the last year; with the Ode for New-Year's Day, 1705''. London : Printed by J. Rawlins, for J. Holland, 1705. *''Britannia's Prayer for the Queen''. London: John Chantry, 1706. *''A Congratulatory Poem, to the Right Honourable Richard Earl Rivers''. London: 1706. *''The Triumph of Union''. London: 1707. *''The Song for the New Year, 1708''. London: 1708. *''A Congratulatory Poem, to His Royal Highness Prince George of Denmark''. London: H. Meere, for J.B., 1708. *''The Celebrated Speeches of Ajax and Ulysses; essay'd in English verse'' (with Aaron Hill). London: William Keble / Tho. Bickerton, 1708. *''The Song for Her Majesty's Birthday''. London: 1711. *''The Muse's Memorial, of the Right Honourable Earl of Oxford''. London: E. Berington, for J. Baker / B. Berington, 1712. *''The Muses Bower''. London: privately published, 1713. *''The Triumph of Peace: A poem''. London: James Holland, 1713. *''A Congratulatory Poem: On Her Majesties happy recovery, and return to meet her Parliament''. London: James Holland, 1714. *''A Poem Sacred to the Memory of ... Queen Anne''. London: 1716. Plays *''Brutus of Alba; or, The enchanted lovers: A tragedy''. London: E.F., for Jacob Tonson, 1678. *''The Loyal General: A tragedy''. London: Henry Bonwicke, 1680. *''A Duke and No Duke: A farce''. London: Henry Bonwicke, 1693. *''The Loves of Dido and Aeneas: An opera'' (libretto by Tate, with music by Henry Purcell). London: 1774. **''Dido and Aeneas: A tragic opera, in three acts''. London: Chappell, for the Musical Antiquarian Society, 1841. Adaptations *''The History of Richard Second: A tragedy, acted under the title, The Sicilian Usurper'' (adapted from Shakespeare). London: R. Tonson & J. Tonson, 1681; *''The History of King Lear: A tragedy. London: E. Flesher, 1681; London: Richard Wellington, 1702, 1712; Dublin: William Smith, 1722; London : C. Hitch & L. Hawes, et al, 1759. *''The Ingratitude of a Common-wealth; or, The fall of Laius Martius Coriolanus (adapted from Shakespeare). London: T.M., for Joseph Hindmarsh, 1682. *''Cuckholds-haven; or, An aldernman no conjurer'' (adapted from George Chapman & John Marston). London: J.H., 1685. *''The Island-Princess; or, The generous Portugals'' (adapted from John Fletcher). London: R.H., for W. Canning, 1687. *''Injur'd Love; or, The cruel husband: A tragedy'' (adapted from John Webster). London: Richard Wellington, 1707. Non-fiction *''An Essay for the Promoting of Psalmody''. London: J. Holland, 1710. Collected editions *''Selected writings of the Laureate Dunces: Nahum Tate (laureate 1692-1715), Laurence Eusden (1718-1730), and Colley Cibber (1730-1757)'' (edited by Peter Heaney). Lewiston, NY: E. Mellen Press, 1999. Translated *Girolamo Fracastoro, Syphilis; or, A poetical history of the French disease. London: Jacob Tonson, 1686. *Abraham Cowley, The Third Part of the Works of Mr. Abraham Cowley: Being his Six books of plants; never before printed in English. London: Charles Harper, 1689. *Pierre Coste, The Life of Lewis of Bourbon, Late Prince of Conde. London: Tim. Goodwin, 1693. *Ogier Ghislain de Busbecq, The four epistles of A.G. Busbequius concerning his embassy into Turkey. London: J. Taylor / J. Wyat, 1694. *''A New Version of the Psalms of David'' (with Nicholas Brady). London: M. Clark, for the Company of Stationers, 1698; Boston: J. Draper, for J. Edwards, 1754. *''A Supplement to the New Version of Psalms'' (with Nicholas Brady). J. Heptinstall, for D. Brown, J. Wild, et al, 1700. **''Hymns: Taken from the Supplement to Tate and Brady's Psalms''. London: John, Francis, & Charles Rivington, for the Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1787 **''Portions of Psalms: Selected from the version of Brady and Tate and adapted to fifty-tunes in one, two, three and four parts'' (edited by Robert & John Broderip). Bath, UK: privately published, printed by F. Steart, 1798. Edited *''Poems by Several Hands, and on Several Occasions''. London: J. Hindmarsh, 1685. *''Miscellanea Sacra; or, Poems on divine and moral subjects''. London: Henry Playford, 1696. *Sir John Davies, The Original, Nature, and Immortality of the soul. London: W. Rogers, 1697. *Lewis Maidwell, Majestas Imperii Britannici: The glories of Great Britain celebrated in Latin poems : paraphras'd in English. 1706. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nahum Tate, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Centre Inc. Web, Dec. 14, 2016. See also * List of British poets * List of English-language playwrights References *Jack Lynch, Becoming Shakespeare: The strange afterlife that turned a provincial playwright into the Bard. New York: Walker, 2007. * . Wikisource, Web, Dec. 14, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"Whilst Shepherds Watch'd" *"Upon the Present Corrupted State of Poetry" *"A Pastoral Dialogue: A poem" *Nahum Tate at Poetry Nook (10 poems0 *Nahum Tate & Nicholas Brady at AllPoetry (12 psalsm) ;Books *Nahum Tate at the Online Books Page ;About *Nahum Tate in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Nahum Tate (1652-1715) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Dido's Lament – Research leading to a narrative account of how Nahum Tate contributed to Henry Purcell’s opera Dido and Aeneas. * Tate, Nahum Category:Irish poets Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Dublin Category:English poets Category:British Poets Laureate Category:1652 births Category:1715 deaths Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:17th-century poets Category:18th-century poets